What ever you want eh?
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: summary inside. season 4 episode 6 Windows os opportunity. I do not own Stargate SG-1


What Ever You Want Eh?

A/N: Hello this is my First Stargate SG-1 fanfic, I'm a fan of the movie, and both SG-1 and Atlantis, havent watched SG-universe yet but will soon. Anyway a friend let me borrow thier Stargate dvds they only had eigtht seasons, I've alredy seen nine an some of ten (thats when I became a fan) but watching it from the beginning was fun and I liked episode six of season four (WoOP), So I wanted more laughs and came up with this hope you like it.

Colonel Jack O'Neill mushed his face in groaning as he wathced Teal'C write on the blackboard. Daniel had a look of disbelief when he saw Jack translating the alien language, now Teal'C?. Though Teal'C was a smart man, it really didn't shock him that much, maybe he's getting over the fact _Jack_ was actually doing what Daniel do. The Colonel let out another tired sigh and Daniel turned to him. "Exactly how many time loops have we... uh you had?" Daniel asked. "Uh don't know lost count" Jack said. "Ah" Daniel said thoguhtfully. "That must be frustrating" "Yeah" Jack said. Daniel began to think. "Hmm" "What?" Jack asked. "Nothing its just, you two been able to go back from where you first started this morning..." Daniel stopped looking at Jack thinking he will catch on. Jack stared back not on the same page as him at the monent. "_And?_" Jack said. "Oh...Uh well, it's like an opertunity to change what ever you want. Have you ever thought about doing something?" Jack stared. " Think about it, to just repeat a day doing something different without facing the consequences " Jacks eyes lit up with a mischeveous look in them, and Teal'C had somewhat of and evil smile. Daniel sat there staring dumbly. Jack got up. "We'll...We'll be back" Jack stood up and headed for the door, giving Teal'C a nod to follow. Teal'c put down the chalk and bowed slightly before leaving. "Uh oh" Daniel said.

**Some, potery making, Gate golf, shoving door into nerd, and one dramatic kiss to Sam later.** "O'Neill I am not sure of this contraption" Teal'C said eyeing the weird round thing. They were both in the gate room seem like the biggest place for it. "C'mon it's a trampoline it's fun" Jack said taking of his shoes. "What is one to do with this?" Teal'C asked. "Hop on and I'll show ya" Jack said as he climbed on. Teal'C did his famous raising of the eyebrow not sure if he wants to try. Jack huffed and rolled his eyes and began jumping. "See... Fun... Jump...In" Jack said in between jumps. Still with an rasied brow he was ready to get on. "Ah!, take off your shoes" Jack said once he stopped. Teal'C complied and got on. He stood stiffly. "C'mon lossen up, jump" Jack started to jump. Teal'c started to jump but looked like a robot, he was stiffer and his had down straight as a board and his face stoic. Jack started to laugh. "You'll get the hang of it next time around" He said. and did and back flip. "Whoo! Still got it!" He said in triumph. "You try" Teal'c gave him a look. "Just jump really high and..." Jack did it again to show off only to miss and land on his belly on the trampoline. Teal'c was still jumping and had a bellowing laugh. "That was most amusing O' Neill" Teal'c said. Jack was still bouncing up and down not saying a word. "O'Neill?" Teal'c said worriedly. He was just up in the air enoguh for Jack for Jack assualt. Jack in a qiuck motion sweapt Teal'c of his feet having him land on his back. "Ha not so funny now!" Jack jumped up. Teal'c was trying to get up but Jack jumped harder. "Ah, ah ah" Jack said in a sing song way. Teal'c got up finally to knock Jack down. "Hey wait a minute-" Jack started. But then the alarm to the gate went off and the gate went crazy. Teal'c and Jack shared a shrug and conitued jumping. The lights flashed in the gate room and the metal door to the control room went up.

"What the hell are they doing?" Gerneral Hammond asked. "Uh... it appears they're-" "I know what there doing rhetorical question Major" Hammond said. He has had it with these two for the day. turning on the PA he bellewed out. "What the hell do you think you are doing Colonel!" "What! Can't hear you!" "I belive he asked-" "Oh zip Teal'c fun remember" Jack said. "Colonel you are one step away from getting court-" "Oh bite me stubby WE need a brake" Jack smirked. Hammonds face went red with anger. "3..2..1" Jack counted down and they were gone.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

"So what do you think?" Daniel asked. Jack smiled evily. "What do I think?" he asked. "Yeah" Daniel said waiting for an answer. Jack smiled agian. Daniel didn't like the looks of it. "Uh Jack-" He was cut off when Jack dumped hi bowl of ceral on his head. "Thats what I think Danny boy!" Jack said laughing walking away. Sam was holding back her own laughs. Daniel turned to Sam. "Not funny" he said as he took of his glasses. Sam stuffed her mouth and shook her head trying to agree but failled as she laughed. Daniel sighed.

In the briefing room, Hammond, Jackson, and Carter stared in shook, and intrest listing to the conversation, Teal'C and O'Neill were having. "Ok, listen carefuly.." Jack said. "I will try O'Neill" "Ok Pete and Repeat got on a train, Pete jumped off who was left?" "Repeat" Teal'C said. "Pete and Repeat got on a train, Pete jumped off who was left?" "Repeat" Jack was going to saying it agian but Hammond stopped him. "Enough!" "Aw 'the man' ruined the fun" Jack whined like a kid. Hammond glared at him. "Back to the planet" He said. "Alright sheesh" Jack said. "Major" "Oh well P-" "Daniel how dare you!" Jack bellowed. Daniel and everyone jumped except Teal'C. "Uh excuse me?" Daniel said. "Checking out the Major phat tushy" Teal'c held back a laugh and tried to look stoic. "What!" "What?" Carter asked looking at Daniel then turned back to Hammond. "Tushy?" Genaeral said. "Fat?" Carter asked "I said phat, p-h-a-t" "Oh" She said comfused. "Sam I was not looking at your, uh" "Enough, Jack I'm warning you" "What he did" Jack said "Did not" Daniel shot back. "Did to" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "D-" "Zip it! Major continue please" Hammond said. Sam eyed the two warily then cleared her throat, and awkwardly tried to hide her butt. Daniel was about to pick up his drink, Jack knew, he just had to wait for the perfect time. "Anyway, P-" "Get you hand out of there! there is a lady amoung us" Jack faked gasped. Daniel spit out his coffee, Hammond was shocked, Sam comfused and frustrated then blushed, and Teal'c had a bellowing laugh. "Ha made you laugh!" Jack said with triumph jumping up doing a dance. Daniel was still choking on his drink. "Indeed O'Neill, you were sucessfull this time, but it wont happen again" Teal'c said. "JACK!" Jack stopped. "Why do you always yell my name he was in on it too" "Yeah but I believe you are provoking him, and this is the first time-" "Nevermind, Teal'c lets go play some sock hockey" Teal'c got up to follow. "Jack!" Hammond bellowed and followed, leaving Sam and Daniel in the room with awkward silence. Daniel cleard his throat. "Uh my hand was... you-" "Yeah I know... I'm gonna go now" "Yeah... I have uh stuff to do too.." And Daniel bolted out of there.

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

General Hammond was on his way to his office when he stopped and backed up. Staring at the wall with a tilted head he reads the message on the wall. Then his face change from curious to fury. "O'Neill!" and went to find the culprit. On the wall in bright pink paint were the words. "YES I'LL MARRY YOU GEORGE!" then on the bottom "Love O'Neill forever your sex slave"

SG-1 SG-1 SG-1 SG-1

Janet Fraiser had seen some pretty crazy things here on the base but never this. "Ride Bullzeye!" Jack yelled. He had on a cowboy outfit like woody from Toy Story while Teal'c carried him on his back running down the hall past the Dr. "Uh sir-" "You're not stick that damn light in my eye again!" "And I dont wan't a thermometer stuck in my mouth!" Teal'c called out as they left. Janet stared in shock.

A/N: If you want more let me know got lots more adventures. REAVIEW


End file.
